Momento Especial
by Alice - UC
Summary: Em meio a tanta loucura entre vampiros, híbridos e lobisomens... Matt e Rebekah ambos se veem sozinhos e deprimidos.Sera que algo pode surgir?


**MOMENTO ESPECIAL**

Mais um dia de trabalho, ao menos um dia normal depois de tantas loucuras com vampiros e híbridos. Sua cidade nunca mais foi à mesma... Sentia-se triste, sozinho... E por mais que todas as mulheres o dissessem que ele é uma pessoa sensacional, sempre ficava sozinho... Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou que um cliente havia se sentado no banco do bar.

-O.., Oi Rebekah... O que... – Matt gaguejou em meio à dúvida de saber se a presença dela seria uma ameaça ou não.

Ela levantou o rosto sorriu, mas esta não escondia a tristeza em seus olhos e uma lagrima se formando. – Não se preocupe... Não vim procurar briga...

- O que aconteceu? Você esta se sentindo mal?

Ela mexeu a cabeça negativamente – Eu cansei... De que adianta uma eternidade sem ter com que ficar...- disse em prantos- Ai desculpa dizer isso, você não tem nada com isso. – disse abaixando a cabeça e limpando mais umas lagrimas insistentes.

- Ei! Calma! – disse esticando a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto-Você é uma mulher linda, qualquer homem gostaria de estar ao seu lado!

Ela deu um meio sorriso que logo se fechou e suas lagrimas retornaram-lhe – Mas eu vivo eternamente! Para estar comigo tem que ser igual a mim. – mais lagrimas lhe surgiram no rosto.

- Ei... Ei... Calma. – disse segurando a mão dela e a olhando com ternura. - Sabe eu sinto o mesmo que você- disse abaixando a cabeça, ainda lhe segurando as mãos – Ei... O que acha de sairmos hoje anoite?

Ela o olhou com um leve brilho nos olhos que ainda estavam marejados, deu um meio sorriso. – Você não precisa fazer isso...

Ele a olhou deu um sorriso – deixa de ser boba... Encontre-me aqui esta noite! E pode por um sorriso neste rosto!

Ela limpou os últimos resquícios de lagrimas e sorriu.

ALGUMAS HORAS MAIS TARDE...

- Nossa... – disse enquanto se aproximava- Você está fantástica! – disse segurando-lhe a mão e beijando-a.

Os olhos dela brilharam e um sorriso invadiu-lhe os lábios- Obrigada!

Rebekah estava usando um vestido verde de alças finas que descia solto pelo seu corpo até um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma sandália alta preta.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você!

Eles entraram no bar onde ele trabalha, fechou as portas.

- Preparei algo espero que goste... - disse sorrindo- Uma vez você me disse que nunca havia dançado com alguém em um baile... Não tem nenhum baile aqui... Mas... Aceitaria dançar?

Ela deu um sorriso – Claro!

Uma música suave começou a tocar, Matt sorriu segurou-a pela cintura e mão... Rebekah estava feliz... Matt era uma pessoa adorável, simples e amável... Ela recostou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto dançavam movimentos lentos e delicados...

- Esta gostando?

Ela o olhou sorrindo – Claro...

- Sabe... Você não é uma má pessoa... Ao contrario do que qualquer um pode pensar... Você é uma mulher maravilhosa.

- Obrigada...

- Bom... Eu havia pensado em um jantar... Mas fiquei na dúvida se... – ele foi interrompido por Rebekah

- Matt...Matt... – disse balançando a cabeça e pondo a mão nos lábios dele. – Não diga nada... Está tudo perfeito!

Ele sorriu, segurou a mão dela beijando-lhe a palma e levou até o próprio peito. Esse gesto foi simples... Delicado... Amável... Ambos se olharam... Matt tocou-lhe o rosto estava um pouco envergonhado, mas aquele era o momento... Aproximou-se e ambos se beijaram...

- Matt... - Eu gosto de você sabia...

- Eu também... Acho que essa loucura toda a nossa volta estava nos cegando.

- Mas você sabe que um relacionamento... Comigo... É complicado... - disse dando de ombros abaixando o rosto.

- Sabe... Não sei de você, mas já namorei com mulheres como eu e nunca deu certo...

- Namorar?- disse olhando-o surpresa

- Ah... Eu... Bem... – disse em meio a um envergonhado. – Desculpe se me precipitei...

Ela deu um sorriso- Não... Não... Matt tudo bem... Nunca um homem falou em namoro comigo ou teve este tipo de conversa...

Matt lhe deu outro beijo com todo o carinho... Ainda estavam embalados pela música de fundo que presenciava aquele maravilhoso momento.

- O que acha? Gostaria de namorar comigo?

Rebekah olhou para ele espantada – Mas Matt... Eu adoraria sim, mas você sabe que... O que eu sou... Uma vampira e meus irmãos... Minha família...

- Ei Calma! Eu sei de tudo isso. Vamos deixar acontecer, o que acha.

- Não será fácil...

- Nem um relacionamento é!

Rebekah sorriu – Tudo bem aceito namorar com você! – Disse dando-lhe um abraço apertado acompanhado de um beijo.

Continuaram abraçados em meio ao bar dançando e aproveitando aquele momento, sozinhos. Momento este que para os dois podia durar eternamente, duas almas diferentes... Com décadas de diferença... Mas com sentimentos tão puros e descobrindo um amor que não sabiam que existia...

000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


End file.
